El Destino del Angel
by Hyuuga-Ten
Summary: No importaba las veces que el destino cambiara... Parecía que para él siempre sería lo mismo, siempte sería sufrir... Ya no soportaba más dolor...
1. Chapter 1

Bien, debo admitirlo no estaba segura si debía o no subir este fic a Fanfiction, estuvimos hablándolo con una amiga, y al final me convenció de que k lo hiciera, Grax ;)

Ojala les guste y espero que no me maten ¿Si? La primera parte es una introducción y es corta.

**0000**

_** Introducción **_

El rumor corría por toda la aldea de la Hoja, todo el mundo corría desesperadamente de un lugar a otro, de aquí para allá, de allá para aca, contándose entre todos a todos sobre la noticia que en ese momento era el suceso más increíble que Konoha podía estar viviendo, algo que aunque pasaba seguido, casi todos los días, nunca había hecho poner a la gente tan alerta, pues esto era diferente y especial… algo que, seguramente, sería el inicio de una nueva historia… El nacimiento de un nuevo bebé.

Neji y Tenten ya llevaban aproximadamente 4 años de estar saliendo juntos, y 2 años de matrimonio, que, como todo el mundo veía, era un matrimonio completamente feliz, normal, y sin problemas mayores ni menores, eran una de las parejas más felices de toda la aldea, y eso se podía ver desde lejos…

Tenten había decidido no tener un trabajo especial, con la sencilla razón de que prefería quedarse en casa a hacer tareas domésticas, pues siempre había sido buena en eso… Por su parte Neji ya había sido elegido como el capitán del equipo principal de Rastreadores de Konoha, también había recibido muchas ofertas de los Anbus, pero no le gustaba mucho ese trabajo, y se quedó como el mejor Rastreador.  
Su historia de amor comenzó desde jóvenes, pues Tenten siempre se sintió atraída por Neji, pero era tímida en ese aspecto, y nunca pudo decírselo, a su vez Neji igualmente gustaba de Tenten, pero su "orgullo" Hyuuga le impedía poder acercarse a ella de una forma más que como amigos y compañeros…

Así pasaron 3 años de convivencia grupal, y de vergüenza mutua, hasta que un día Neji tuvo el coraje de revelarse, mientras entrenaban, le pidió que lo acompañara, y la llevo hacia un pequeño claro en el bosque, donde le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle, cerro los ojos, temiendo la respuesta de Tenten, pero gracias a Dios, ésta respondió felizmente, dándole lo que para Neji fue, su primer gesto de verdadero amor… Su primer beso verdadero.

Ahora este amor al parecer estaba comenzando a dar frutos… Y buenos frutos… Tenten estaba embarazada.

Pero de un momento a otros, todos dejaron de correr, nadie decía nada, ni un murmullo se escuchaba, algo había sucedido…

_** Fin introducción **_

**0000**

Como dije, esa fue solo la introducción, los capítulos de la historia no son cortos, al contrario, con bien larguitos, solo la intro la quise hacer cortita para que se hagan la idea del comienzo, dejen reviews Onegai!!!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1 **

**Ese día se veía tan tranquilo, como siempre tal vez, el aire estaba sin tensión, las aves cantaban felices, sin prestarle atención al mundo a su alrededor, la gente caminaba tranquila por las calles, todos trabajaban sin pensar en nada más que eso…**  
**Hyuuga Neji se encontraba en su guarida de "Líder del escuadrón 1 de rastreadores.", tranquilamente sentado en su silla, agotado por haber cumplido una nueva misión, o mejor dicho, una de las tantas misiones…**  
**En el poco tiempo que llevaba como capitán, había conseguido capturar a 18 villanos de clase "C" 15 de clase "B" 8 de clase "A" y 6 de clase "S", además era el Shinobi más reconocido en la aldea.**

**El día en que Tenten le había dado a Neji la noticia, o mejor dicho, el día en que Tenten le lanzó la bomba a Neji, éste quedó congelado, no podía creerlo, nisiquiera pensar, sentía la felicidad correr por todo su cuerpo, ¿Iba a ser papá?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Lo único que "atinó" a hacer en el momento de la noticia fue levantarse de su silla y abrazar fuertemente a Tenten, para luego de eso besarla, y susurrarle algunas palabras…**

**-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… y yo que creía que viviendo contigo ya era el más feliz.**

**Tenten se autodenominaba la chica más feliz y ****suertuda de toda ****Konoha****, es**** decir ¿Casada con el amor de su vida? ¿Casada con Neji? ¿Casada con un Hyuuga?. . . Tenten le debía mucho a Neji, le debía, una familia, y la verdad, con esta sorpresa, estaba pagando su deuda.**

**-¿Qué crees que sea? – Preguntó la joven después de un rato, cuando ya todo estaba más tranquilo, y Neji más relajado…**  
**-Hombre. – Respondió con tono de frialdad.**  
**-Wow… Que seguridad demuestras en tu tono Hyuuga – Respondió un poco molesta.**  
**-No me hables en esa forma Tenten, además, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?**  
**-Porque eres un machista Neji, y si no lo eres, lo pareces.**  
**-Si yo fuera machista, creería que estar con una mujer es una pérdida de tiempo.**  
**-Ni siquiera los machistas piensan eso, eso lo piensas los Gays, y no creo que tu lo seas si estas casado ¿Ciiierto? **  
**-No seas absurda!!! Yo no soy machista, solo digo que quiero un hijo hombre…**  
**-Es lo normal, los padres siempre quieren un hijo, y las mujeres, pues. . . nos conformamos con lo que Dios nos de… - Suspiro - ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una canción Neji…**  
**-¿Ah si? – Preguntó medio molesto - ¿Qué canción?**  
**-Una que dice asi… - Aclarando garganta – "**_**Yo creo que a todos los hombres, les debe pasar lo mismo, que cuando van a ser padres, quisieran tener un niño…"**_  
**-Ya basta…**  
_**-"Luego que nace una niña, sufres una decepción, y despues la quieres tanto que hasta cambias de opinión…" – **_**Continuó recitando mientras comenzaba a bailar lentamente por la habitación.**_  
_**-Tenten porfavor…**  
_**-"Es mi niña bonita… Con su carita de rosa! Es mi niña bonita, cada día más preciosa, hay es mi niña bonita hecha de nardo y clavel, es mi niña bonita, es mi niña bonita, cuanto la llegue a querer…"**__  
_

**Neji se acercó con una mirada que mezclaba los sentimientos de molestia y cariño (Rara combinación) Tenten dejó de cantar, y de bailar, y se apegó a su cuerpo, sabía que estaba molestando a Neji, y eso, le gustaba; Neji juntó su frente con la de Tenten, y miró dulcemente sus ojos, pero, a él también le gustaba vera molesta a ella…**

**-¿Te he dicho alguna ves que calladita te ves mas bonita? – Preguntó con tono irónico, haciendo enrojecer de molestia a Tenten.**  
**-Pues si, la última vez que lo hiciste fue hace 5 años, y terminamos sin hablarnos en una semana…**  
**-Pero ahora eso no sucederá. – Contestó con una sonrisa. – Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros Tenten, absolutamente nada.**  
**-Lo se Neji… - Suspiró – Lo sé.**

**Estaban acercándose lentamente, Neji tomó a Tenten por la cintura, y ésta puso sus brazos en los hombros de Neji, ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, pues hace mucho que no se besaban ¿Cuánto? Aproximadamente 1 hora. . . Para ellos era mucho; cuando estaban a solo un par de milímetros de juntar sus labios. . . Suena el teléfono.**

**-¿Contestas tú o contesto yo? – Pregunta Tenten algo irritada.**  
**-Tú eres la ama de casa ¿No? – Respondió igualmente molesto.**  
**-Pero tú eres el hombre de la casa. . .**

**El teléfono seguía sonando. . .**

**-SOLO CONTESTA!! – Gritó Neji algo… ¿Cómo decir?. . .Chato, y con la venita en la frente.**  
**-Ya, ya. . . – Respondió haciendo un puchero, acercándose al teléfono de brazos cruzados. – Enojón – Susurró.**  
**-Dime si tu no estas molesta. – Respondió irritado, a lo que Tenten lanzó una risita.**  
**-Hai, Hai. . . **

**Tenten cogió el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído… - ¿Mochi Mochi? - Escuchando por el otro lado salir, la voz de su amiga Ino.**

**-¿Qué tal Tenten? TANTO TIEMPO!**  
**-Si, es cierto, tiempo sin hablarnos Ino…**  
**-¿Qué cuentas? Dime ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?**  
**-¿Qué qué cuento? Pues…**

**Miró a Neji, como pidiéndole algo de tiempo, éste se le acercó, la besó en los labios, sonrió y salió por la ventana, dejando a Tenten sola con el teléfono… A través del cual se escuchaba la voz de Ino reclamando por el retraso de la chica en responder.**

**-Hooola! ¿Sigues allí? ¿Tenten?**  
**-¿Ah? ¿Qué? AH! Si, lo siento, Ino**  
**-Bueno… ¿Qué cuentas?**  
**-¿No te has enterado?**  
**-¿De qué?**  
**-Claro, ¿Cómo te vas a enterar si solo lo ****sabemos ****Tsunade****-Sama****, Shizune, Neji y yo...**  
**-¿Qué cosa?**  
**-Eso me pasa por haber quedado choqueada y venir a casa sin hablar con nadie…**  
**-TENTEN!!**  
**-¿Qué?**  
**-¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?**  
**-Oh!, disculpa, bueno Ino… esque yo…**  
**-¿Tu…?**  
**-Yo, estoy…**  
**-¿Tu estas…?**  
**-Ino, estoy embarazada….**

**No se escuchó respuesta alguna venir por parte del teléfono, parecía que a Ino se le había caído de las manos, y Tenten solo sonrió al pensar en lo choqueada que había dejado a su amiga, pero claro, ¿Quién no quedaría choqueado con tan directa declaración? Pero parece ser que de un momento a otro, Ino recobro la cordura, tomó el teléfono, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas…**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR QUE RAYOS NO ME AVISASTE ANTES TENTEN!!! QUE AMIGA POR DIOS!!!**  
**-No me culpes, ni siquiera yo me lo creía hoy en la mañana al volver del examen.**  
**-Si, claro que no pero… POR DIOS TENTEN ES MARAVILLOSO!! Es decir… ERES LA PRIMERA DE NOSOTRAS EN QUEDAR… AAAAH!! AUN NO ME LO CREO! Necesitamos contarle a todas, REUNION GRUPAL!! AHORA! HOY! YAAA!!**  
**-Entendido, entendido Ino… ¿Ahora?**  
**-Si, anda al.. al.. al.. al..**  
**-Cálmate ¿Quieres? Si yo soy la embarazada aquí… **  
**-Lo se pero esque… AAAH!, ya, me calme, bueno, nos encontramos en casa de ****Sakura**** ¿Bien?**  
**-Bueno, iré saliendo ahora.**  
**-Llamaré a Hinata y le diré que vaya… ¿Sabes si está ****Temari**** en la aldea?**  
**-Si está, hablé con ella ayer y…**  
**-Bien, la llamaré también. . . ¿Me das su número?**  
**-Claro, ¿Tienes para anotar?**  
**-Si, dámelo... ¡YA!**  
**-¿No estabas calmada?**  
**-SOLO DAMELO ¿QUIERES?**  
**-Bien, bien… es el x-xx-xxx-xx (Reservo derechos de autor xD)**  
**-Listo... la llamo ya… ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!**  
**-Si Ino, lo sé, lo sé.**  
**-Bueno, nos vemos… Adios!**  
**-Adios Loca…**  
**-OLLE..!!**

**Tenten colgó el teléfono sonriendo, se quedó un rato parada, repasando mentalmente cada una de las palabras que había hablado con Neji, y luego repasando las habladas con Ino y Tsunade… Se dirigió a paso lento al tocador principal, se miró al espejo, y comenzó a verse de pies a cabeza, se giraba, se soltó el cabello, y al final, puso sus manos en sus caderas, y miró su estómago…**

**-Ya se lo dije a Neji y a Ino… pero recién comienzo a asimilarlo bien… ¿Yo mamá? **

**Posó suavemente una de sus manos en su vientre, y sonrió satisfactoriamente.**

**-Y pensar que estoy cultivando una vida… Una vida, la cual nació de mi amor con Neji… y si me pongo a pensar, no me imagino a un bebé corriendo tras Neji gritando Papá...**

**Comenzó a reír con suaves carcajadas, cayendo sentada en la mesa del comedor, se reincorporó y posó una mano sobre la mesa, y luego dio una mirada por toda la casa, y sonrió algo sonrojada...**

**-A decir verdad, todo esto nació gracias a. . . a mi amor con Neji. – Suspiró – Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensará él de todo esto...?**

**Luego tomó una bolsa con jugo de naranja y salió por la puerta principal, rumbo a la casa de Sakura.**

**En otra parte de Konoha, el joven Hyuuga se encontraba recostado sobre el tejado de una casa ordinaria, miraba fijamente las nubes, se veían tan libres, se dejaban llevar por el viento, a donde éste quisiera llevarlas, ahora él, Neji Hyuuga, el chico que siempre había odiado su destino, que siempre había odiado su vida, que siempre había odiado a su familia… Ahora ese chico, también se sentía libre.**  
**No odiaba su destino, pues éste lo había juntado con Tenten, no odiaba su vida, pues ahora su vida era Tenten, no odiaba su familia, pues su familia era ella… ella y próximamente, un nuevo integrante.**  
**Neji nunca había pensado siquiera en el significado concreto del matrimonio, es decir, para él, el matrimonio era juntar las vidas de dos personas que se aman, para toda la eternidad, pero ahora podía ver claramente que el verdadero significado del matrimonio… era crear una familia, y para eso, no se necesitaba solo una esposa, también un bebé, pero Neji jamás en toda su vida, pensó en la palabra bebé; y ahora, en menos de un segundo, su mundo se había dado vuelta completamente…**  
**Él se conocía, y tenía miedo de ser un padre algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Frio.., de echo, ahora que estaba solo, se estaba dando cuenta de lo rudo que se había comportado con Tenten, la forma en que le respondía, las cosas que dijo, todo eso era solo acción de los nervios, y la sorpresa, pero, no le preocupaba, pues sabía que quién mejor lo conocía, era su Tenten, y ésta sabía que la actitud de Neji es natural…**

**-Debo cambiar mi forma de ser, aunque sea un poco… **

**Neji sabía que si no cambiaba, podría perjudicar a su propia familia, además no debía ser asi de pesado, o su hijo podría llegar a "detestar" el humor de su propio padre, y Neji lo que menos deseaba, era que alguien le temiera, o le odiara, pues ya había pasado por eso, y no quería volver a sentirlo, gracias a Tenten, su soledad había acabado… Y ahora él, sin darse cuenta, cumplía uno de los mayores sueños de Tenten, estar con él, y tener un hijo de él…**  
**Sonrió, él estaba seguro, de que si se lo proponía, cambiaría su forma de ser, pero era imposible dejar de ser completamente "Neji", pero podía comenzar a ser un poco más de… "Papá" o "Esposo", debía, quería, podía, y lo haría.**

**En el otro extremo de Konoha, Tenten yacía parada frente a la puerta de casa de Sakura con una bolsa de jugo de naranja entre sus brazos, no había empezado ni a golpear la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe, dejando a Tenten ligeramente congelada… De la habitación salió corriendo Ino, agarró una de las manos de Tenten, y la tiró puertas adentro de un solo jalón, tirándola encima de unos colchones del piso, y sentándose junto a ella, dejando a la joven, bastante consternada; cuando por fin recuperó el uso de razón, sacudió su cabeza y gritó directamente a la cara de Ino…**

**-QUE RAYOS TE PASA A TI LOCA!!!**  
**-TENTEN!! ESQUE YO... ESTOY... YO… BUENO… YO… **  
**-¿Tu…?**  
**-Estoy muy emocionada!!!**  
**-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta…**

**Tenten no se había percatado de la presencia de las otras 3 chicas en esa habitación, las cuales, al parecer, no se habían enterado de la noticia, pues miraban fijamente al par de "locas" como diciendo Y a estas ¿Qué les paso? , y resulta que, al parecer, eso era exactamente lo que pensaban, pues fue Temari, la mas copuchenta, en preguntar primero.**

**-¿Qué sucedió, Tenten? ¿Por qué Ino esta tan emocionada?**  
**-Cuando llegó no me quiso contar nada – Continuó cierta pelirosa que se encontraba sentada junto a la rubia, y miraba a las 2 chica de la misma manera que la ya mencionada.**  
**-Eso provocó que nos preocupáramos, solo dijo que tenía algo que ver contigo Tenten, y no se nos ocurre nada ¿Estas bien? Dime… - Concluyó la única Peliazul del lugar.**  
**-Tranquila Hinata, estoy bien! Demasiado bien y… INO SUELTAME ¿QUIERES?!! – Le gritó desesperada a su amiga que se encontraba en esos momentos abrazándola furtivamente.**  
**-Lo siento Tenten... esque yo… ¿Quieres?.. ¿Tú o yo? ¿Quién? AAAH! ¿Quieres contarles tú o lo hago yo?**  
**-Ehh... buenoo...**  
**-¿PERO QUE DIGO!? Claro que tienes que ser tú, tú eres la implicada numero uno en esto! ADELANTE!!!**  
**-Ino, pero yo..**  
**-SOLO HASLO!! **  
**-Esta bien, esta bien… -Suspiró.**

**Hinata, Sakura y Temari estaban mudas, se sentían llenas de curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo, nervios, preocupación y gracia.**  
**Comenzaron a hablar lentamente en el mismo orden antes mencionado.**

**-¿Nos dirás? ¿Qué cosa?**  
**-¿Paso algo malo Tenten?**  
**-¿Por qué no quieres contarnos? ¿No confías en nosotras?**  
**-Se supone que somos amigas! – Concluyeron las 3 al unísono.**  
**-No es que no quiera contarles!!! – Gritó Tenten haciéndolas callar. – Esque temo que si les cuento, terminen como Ino… **  
**-OLLE! ¿QUE RAYOS QUISITE DECIR CON ESO?!!! – Gritó la mencionada**  
**-Tranquila **  
**-Tenten… Tu sabes que nosotras..**  
**-No somos…**  
**-Unas locas como Ino.**  
**-YA DEJEN DE LLAMARME LOCA Y VAMOS AL GRANO ¿QUIEREN?!!! TENTEN CUENTALES ¡¡YA!!**  
**-Vale, vale!!**

**Tenten miró a sus amigas, las cuales la miraban a ella con una penetrante mirada de curiosidad, lo cual provocó que ésta se sonrojara y comenzara a titubear…**

**-Bueno…, pues, yo... Esque… bueno…**  
**-¿Qué?**  
**-Lo que sucede es que… yo, estoy… tengo…**  
**-¿Qué?!**  
**-Yo…**  
**-¿Qué?!!**  
**-Esque yo, bueno... tengo, yo… yo ya me.. estoy…**  
**-¡¡QUE!!???**  
**-DIOS!! NO LO RESITO MAS!!! ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!!**

**De la misma forma en que el silencio se tomó el teléfono de Ino al contárselo, ésta ves se tomo toda la habitación, las pupilas de las 3 chicas estaban contraídas por la sorpresa, y poco a poco, comenzaron a humedecerse las de 2 de ellas…**

**-NO LO PUEDO CREER!! – Gritaba la peliazul lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga, seguida de cerca por la pelirosa.**  
**-ES FANTASTICO... MARAVILLOSO… NO ME LO CREO!!!**

**Ino se les unió y entre las 3 chicas ahogaron a Tenten en un fuerte abrazo…**

**Por su parte a la rubia mayor, aún no le entraba completamente la información, ****no por ser lenta, sino porque quizás, no quería aceptarlo. Siempre había visto a Tenten como una hermana, después de lo que le hizo en los exámenes ****Chuunin****, pues sentía que se lo debía, debía cuidarla, y esta no era precisamente la forma adecuada**** de hacerlo…**

**-Tenten… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?**  
**-¿Eh? Claro Temari ¿Qué sucede?**  
**-Hablemos a solas, porfavor.**  
**-Si, claro.**

**Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación del segundo piso, y se encerraron en el cuarto de huéspedes, Tenten estaba sorprendida, Temari algo irritada…**

**-Discúlpame Tenten pero… no se si esto me agrade mucho.**  
**-¿Qué cosa?**  
**-Esto... lo del bebé.**  
**-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?**  
**-Verás… ¿Recuerdas los exámenes chuunin?**  
**-¿Recordarlo? COMO OLVIDARLOS!! Aun me duele de solo pensarlo…**  
**-Lo sé, es por eso que… desde el día en que Konoha firmó la alianza con Suna, yo te conocí mejor, y cuando nos hicimos amigas pues… me hice una promesa a mi misma.**  
**-¿Una promesa?**  
**-Si, me comprometí conmigo misma a… a cuidarte.**  
**-¿Cuidarme?...**  
**-Pues si, y gracias a eso, me sentí más cerca de ti, comencé a verte como a mi hermana, no como mi amiga solamente.**  
**-Entiendo Temari…**  
**-Y ahora, sé que debería estar feliz por esto Tenten, pero… me cuesta aceptarlo, aún eres tan joven…**  
**-Mira, Temari, solo tranquilízate ¿Si? Solo piensa que esto no es un error, aunque no fue completamente planificado, nosotros sabíamos lo que hacíamos, y tu entiendes de lo que hablo…**  
**-Si…**  
**-Bueno, lo del bebé no fue completamente acordado, pero sabíamos las consecuencias a las cuales nos exponíamos, y la verdad, no nos importó, pues ya estamos casados, y porfavor… tengo 19 años Temari, ya soy mayor de edad…**  
**-Lo se Tenten… pero…**  
**-Pero nada Temari, comprendo todo lo que me dices, y te lo agradezco mucho – Se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo – Pero debes comprender que solo soy un año menor que tú, no es mucha la diferencia…**  
**-Tienes razón Tenten, lo siento.**  
**-Eres la mejor ¿Sabías? **  
**-Gracias, Tenten… ahora vamos.**

**Temari comenzó a salir de la habitación, cuando de repente siente que una mano la agarra fuertemente y la detiene en seco.**

**-¿Qué pasa Tenten?**  
**-Temari yo… Quería pedirte un favor enorme.**  
**-Claro, dime ¿Cuál es?**  
**-Lo que sucede es que es un favor que te comprometería por toda tu vida.**  
**-¿Toda mi vida…? ¿De que hablas?**  
**-Temari, yo quiero que tú…**  
**-¿Yo…?**  
**-Quiero que tú seas la madrina de mi bebé.**  
**-¿Qué?!!!, Pero Tenten!! ¿Estás segura?**  
**-Por supuesto, estoy decidida, necesito a mi mejor amiga de confianza Temari, y esa eres tú…**  
**-Pero…**  
**-Hinata fue mi madrina en la boda, Sakura fue la dama de honor, y bueno… quiero reservar a Ino, por las dudas…**  
**-Comprendo…**  
**-¿Puedes? PORFAVOR!!**  
**-Tenten, claro que si!!! Es decir… ¿Yo madrina? ME EMOCIONA!!**  
**-Gracias Temari… GRACIAS!**  
**-Gracias a ti, amiga, ahora vamos ¿Si?**  
**-Claro! Esta bien…**

**Ambas chicas regresaron a la sala de estar, donde las otras 3 esperaban aun gritando emocionadas, Sakura y Hinata comprendieron enseguida la desición tomada por Tenten, pero Ino se volvió una verdadera fiera, y costó mucha recapacitación, palabras de Hinata, miradas de Temari, y golpes de Sakura, para que, por fin, lograra aceptar las cosas, pues asi eran, y, "supuestamente", asi deberían haber continuado… Lamentablemente, eso no fue asi.**

** Fin Chapter 1 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, estoy contenta de que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 , creo que este quedara un poco mas corto, pero pienso lanzar la bomba hoy, así que les ruego, porfavor, porfavor.. NO ME MATEN!!**

**Aquí viene… **

** ChapTer 2 **

Los meses estaban pasando con toda tranquilidad, el ambiente en la aldea escondida entre las hojas era bastante agradable, no habían habido mayores problemas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, por esa razón, la mayoría de los Shinobis de la aldea se encontraban relajados, pero siempre alerta.

Una joven de unos 19 años, cabello castaño, 2 chonguitos, y un estomago algo prominente caminaba por las calles, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues estaba bastante emocionada… Hoy era el día de comenzar a comprar las cosas para el bebé.  
Neji la esperaría en la entrada de la tienda, al menos eso le había dicho él; Tenten no podía creer que ese día había llegado, el día que tanto espero.

Cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la tienda, divisó a lo lejos la silueta de su esposo, que al parecer llevaba mucho rato esperándole, pues tenía una cara…

-Lamento la demora Neji – Dijo la joven sin prestar atención al rostro del chico, pero se equivocaba al pensar que estaba de mal humor, pues, ella aun no se enteraba de la misión que Neji se había impuesto a sí mismo.  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada, no espere tanto, ¿Vamos? – Preguntó sonriendo de una manera bastante dulce.

Tenten se asombró bastante, nisiquiera tuvo que mirar su rostro, pues el solo tono de voz declaraba el buen humor de Neji.

-Eh.. Vale…  
-Entremos – Dijo con tono seguro, dejando a tenten completamente estupefacta.

Neji le tomó la mano e hizo ademán de entrar, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo en seco, y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Dónde quedó toda tu seguridad Neji? – Preguntó la chica al ver a su acompañante tiritando de nervios.  
-Hn.. – Respondió con una mueca de desprecio.  
-No temas, entrar a una tienda de ropa para bebés no te hará menos hombre Neji, no te dejes llevar por tu orgullo, ya hemos hablado de esto…  
-No es eso, la verdad, mi orgullo me da igual…  
-¿Entonces que es?  
-Me parece increíble… - susurró en un sonido casi inaudible.  
-Es verdad… - Dijo luego de haber recapacitado. –Es increíble… que…  
-Te amo… - Susurró de un momento a otro abrazando a Tenten de una forma tan rápida, que Tenten casi ni percibió su movimiento, apoyó y mentón en la nuca de la chica, abrazándola por detrás, y posó sus labios cerca de su oído, cosa que a Tenten le daba mucho gusto.  
-Neji… - Suspiró sonrojada, y rió picaronamente. – Me encanta que hagas esto…  
-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto sonriendo cínicamente mientras la apretaba un poco más fuerte. - ¿Mimarte?

Tenten volvió a reír picaronamente.

-Si… - Miró el piso con una sonrisa melancólica. – Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, Neji.  
-Tú lo eres todo para mí Tenten, no podría dejarte nunca… y nunca lo haré.  
-¿Me lo juras?  
-Te lo juro…  
-Neji.. eres el mejor… - Susurró girándose para mirarlo a los ojos, que en ese momento se veían cristalinos y brillantes..

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Tenten era hundirse en la mirada del Hyuuga, para ella esos ojos eras diferentes a los de Hinata, distintos a los de Hanabi y completamente desiguales a los de cualquier Hyuuga, porque esos ojos, le pertenecían a ella ahora… tal como había dicho el Padre el día de la boda… "Y compartirás tus posesiones con tu amado/a, sin que nazca el sentimiento de envidia, recelos o disgusto…"  
Para ser sinceros… aun recordaban aquellos días tan felices…

XXXXXXX

Un Neji de unos 17 años se encontraba bastante nervioso parado en el balcón del 2do piso de la mansión Hyuuga, miraba plácidamente los peces que nadaban libres en la piscina del patio de la mansión, la cual se encontraba justo bajo su balcón y así podía mirar todos los días los peces que en ésta nadaban… Neji siempre fue conocido como el chico serio, pero desde que había iniciado su relación con Tenten, se había vuelto un poco mas… amable.  
Hablando de ella… ¿Por qué no llegaba?, se preguntaba el Hyuuga sintiendo la presión en su pecho.  
Neji había citado a Tenten a las 20:00 en punto, tenía algo muy importante que hablar con ella… Los minutos pasaban, 19:40, 19:50, 20:00, 20:15. . . Nada.  
Cuando Neji ya no daba más de los nervios, y estaba a punto de gritar al viento, o de entrar y llamar furioso a su novia, sintió una suave mano tocar su hombro, se giró algo alterado, y se encontró frente a frente con aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban…

-Hola Neji ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó la castaña al ver la reacción del joven con el simple hecho de haberlo tocado.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó con un tono molesto, intentando recuperar su pose seria, cosa que se le hizo casi imposible.  
-¿Me llamaste solo para reclamar mis retrasos? – Preguntó la chica algo molesta por la razón de que su "querido novio" le había arruinado el día.  
-No, yo… - Suspiró. – Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso.  
-¿Nervioso? ¿De que? – Preguntó intrigada la chica poniendo una cara algo infantil, la cual Neji amaba tanto, que casi no podía verla, asique se giró y se apoyó en el balcón y hablo casi susurrando..  
-Disculpa que te haya llamado a esta hora, y perdón por estar tan pesado, esque estoy nervioso…  
-¿Sabes? No te veía tan nervioso desde la vez que me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia. – Opinó sonriendo pícara, tenía ganas de enfadarlo, pero no le resultó.  
-Si, lo se… Yo..

---CRACK---

El bastón de metal del balcón se trizo, Neji no pudo percatarse, a tiempo, y no logró separarse en el momento en que este se rompió, y resbaló cayendo del segundo piso… 

-NEJI! – Gritó Tenten lanzándose a agarrarle la mano a Neji.

Logró alcanzarlo, pero Neji ya estaba demasiado desequilibrado, y sin querer tiró a Tenten haciendo a esta caer también…. Ambos cayeron en la piscina, quedando completamente empapados, Neji sacudió la cabeza luego de poder entrar en razón de donde se encontraba, al momento de emerger, Tenten respiró profundo y sacudió su cabeza, increíblemente, sus moños seguían tal cual, no se habían desecho para nada.

Tenten miró a Neji y sonrió.

-Que gracioso ¿No?  
-Claro… - Decía con tono preocupado buscando algo en sus bolsillos, que al parecer, no encontraba.

Una cajita azul paso por enfrente de la cara de Tenten, y esta la miro intrigada, tomándola con sus manos y examinándola curiosamente.

-¿Que esto Neji? – Preguntó al rato mientras seguía viendo la caja.  
-¿Eh? – Se giró a verla temiendo lo peor… - NO!  
-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida por la reacción del chico.  
-NO ABRAS ESA CAJA! – Gritó nadando hacia donde estaba Tenten. – Hagas lo que hagas no la abras…  
-¿Me escondes un secreto? – Pregunto con voz melosa. – Nos prometimos no guardarnos secretos.  
-Lo se, lo se, pero no es un secreto, solo, no abras la caja!  
-LA ABRIRE! – Gritó con una sonrisa algo cruel.

Tenten abrió la caja, la tapa subió, dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo, y recalcando la palabra HERMOSO anillo. Tenten sintió que se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, ese anillo era demasiado bello, su garganta estaba congelada, y no era reacción del frio del agua…

-¿Qué… que es e..esto? – Tartamudeó demasiado sorprendida.

Neji había perdido la batalla, ya no había paso atrás.

-Es para ti.. Tenten. – Respondió llegando porfin junto a la chica.  
-¿Para. . . mi? – Preguntó sin mirar siquiera a Neji, solo veía el anillo.  
-Si, bueno.. es… - Se aclaró la garganta. – Es un anillo de compromiso…  
-¿Compromiso? – Preguntó rápidamente girándose esta vez a ver a Neji directamente a los ojos, dejando a este más nervioso que nunca, y sin saber qué decir, pero Neji sabía que lo que debía decir, era la verdad, ahora o nunca.  
-Si, bueno… compromiso. – Suspiró. – Tenten, tu sabes que yo soy un chico frío, pero gracias a ti he podido cambiar, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que mi propia familia…   
-Neji…  
-Por eso, Tenten, yo… - Tragó saliva. – Voy a ser directo, no me gusta estar nervioso… -Respiró profundo. - ¿Tenten quieres casarte conmigo?

Una cantidad indescifrable de sentimientos se tomo el cuerpo, mente y alma de Tenten en ese momento, su cuerpo se erizo de nervios, su mente llena de confusión y su alma rebosante de alegría. . . Esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó lentamente a llorar, lagrimas dulces caían suavemente por sus mejillas, levantó el rostro, y miró a Neji, lanzando la sonrisa mas dulce que jamás en su vida había mostrado.  
Éste pocas veces había visto a Tenten llorar, ella misma se reconocía como una chica fuerte en alma y cuerpo. Neji miró sus ojos, sus pupilas brillaban por las lágrimas, y parecía que sus ojos querían gritar de emoción…  
Tenten se abalanzó saltando como pudo sobre Neji, hundiendo a éste hasta lo más profundo de la piscina, y dándole su primer "beso acuático", se quedaron bajo el agua durante un rato, de algo estaban seguros, el oxígeno… no se les acabaría.  
Cuando volvieron a la superficie, aún seguían "pegados", pero Tenten lo soltó para darle uno de sus abrazos más fuertes, Neji le correspondió sonriendo, y susurró.

-¿Eso es un si?  
-Eres un tonto Neji ¿Sabías? – Respondió la chica con tono infantil…

3 Personas miraban por el ventanal de la mansión aquella Romántica Escena, una llorando, una sonriendo algo sonrojada, y otro con una sonrisa, pero igualmente bastante serio.

-DIJO QUE SI! DIJO QUE SI!! – Gritaba la menor de los Hyuugas, siendo callada por su hermana mayor.  
-Hanabi-Chan! – No grites, nos pueden oír – Reclamaba la heredera del Souke a su hermanita.  
-Neji se ve feliz… - Concluyó el mayor de los Hyuuga de la casa, viendo a su sobrino mientras se abrazaba a su ahora prometida. – Se van a resfriar.

Neji soltó a Tenten, y esta le miró sonriendo, demasiado feliz… Neji tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a Tenten, ésta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… ¿Comprometida? ¿Ella?.  
Cuando el chico terminó de poner el anillo, Tenten volvió a abrazarlo, pegando su mejilla a la de Neji, y susurrando a su oído.

-Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Neji… - Le besó la mejilla. – Y te amo por eso.

Neji solo soltó una suave carcajada, y volvió a tomar su pose de "Yo soy Neji" y miró hacia la ventana donde hace unos segundos estaban reunidos los 3 Hyuugas, pero ahora no se encontraban.

-Copuchentos… - Pensó el chico.  
-Achiis!! – se escuchó provenir de la boca de la chica. – Rayos… - Se quejó mientras se sobaba la nariz con el dedo.  
-Vamos, será mejor que vayamos por ropa seca, no podemos quedarnos en el agua a las ocho de la noche en invierno ¿Cierto?.  
-Le pediré a Hinata algo de ropa para irme…  
-¿Irte? – Preguntó Neji saliendo de la piscina y luego ayudando a Tenten a salir también.  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó mirando a Neji con cara de "¬¬"  
-No.. bueno… yo… - Suspiró sonrojado rascándose la mejilla. – La verdad no quiero que te vayas, Tenten.  
-Vale, si quieres. – Sonrió. – Puedo pedirle a Hinata un pijama, solo espero no ser una molestia. –Respondió mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión.  
-De ahora en adelante Tenten… - Infló el pecho lleno de orgullo y suspiró. – De ahora en adelante, eres… una Hyuuga.  
-¿Qué? . . . Es verdad. –Se sonrojó. –Lo había olvidado… Hyuuga Tenten – Suspiró profundamente. - Que bien suena.

Neji se giró sorpresivamente agarrando a tenten por la cintura, y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-No suena bien… Tenten, suena perfecto. – La miró con cara de joven creído orgulloso. – Pareciera que hubieras nacido lista para tener ese apellido.  
-Esque yo nací lista para este apellido Neji. – Respondió tomando el mentón del Hyuuga. – Siempre lo supe.  
-Tambien yo… - Respondió esta vez tomando él el control de la situación. – Entremos.  
-Vale.

Los 2 chicos tomados de la mano, entraron en la mansión, lo primero que se presentó fue, un abrazo a Tenten por parte de Hinata y un golpe a Neji por parte de Hanabi.

-HEY! ¿PARA QUE ME GOLPEAS? – gritó furioso el joven heredero del Bouke a la joven del Souke.  
-Eaea picarón! LO HICISTE NEJI! – Gritó esta vez abalanzándose a abrazar a su primo.  
-¿Me estás abrazando?  
-No te acostumbres, solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales. – Defendió sacando la lengua.

-Hinata ¿Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó la castaña a su amiga que aun lloraba por ella.  
-Pues.. Neji me lo dijo hoy cuando volvió a casa.  
-Estoy tan contenta!!  
-Lo se, lo se Tenten…  
-Ahora estaremos juntos siempre!!!  
-Hasta que la muerte los separe Tenten, hasta que la muerte los separe…

XXXXXXX

En la tienda habían un montón de artículos para bebés, desde calcetines de un tamaño minúsculo, hasta zapatillas talla -1… A Tenten le brillaban los ojos, adoraba las cosas de bebé, sobretodo los zapatos y los gorritos… Por su parte Neji, estaba revisando todo lo referente a cunas, pintura, cuadros enmarcados, adornos, etc.

Luego de casi una hora de compras y compras, salieron de la tienda llenos de bolsas y cajas (Claro, principalmente Neji), pero éste salió quejándose.

-Me gaste el salario de 3 meses… EN MENOS DE UNA HORA!  
-Pero es por una buena causa ¿No?  
-Si, pero ¿Qué comemos?  
-Por favor Neji… no somos pobres  
-Ya, ya…

-Nunca creí que los vería salir de una tienda de bebés chicos – Dijo de repente una voz familiar detrás de los 2 jóvenes.  
-Hola Temari – Saludó la muchacha sin sorprenderse.  
-Hn… Hola – Saludó Neji escondido tras un montón de cajas y bolsas.  
-Pobre… - Rió Temari. – Oye Tenten, te estaba buscando…  
-¿A mi? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Bueno… pues… quería hablarte sobre lo del otro día.  
-¿Qué cosa del otro día? – Interrumpió Neji  
-Es cierto, había olvidado decírtelo Neji, espero no te moleste.  
-¿No le has dicho aún? – Pregunto una sorprendida Temari.  
-¿Qué cosa?!  
-La verdad, me traspapelé, lo siento.  
-DECIRME QUE!!  
-Ah, si, Neji, elegí a Temari como la madrina de nuestro bebé.  
-¿Y lo hiciste sin siquiera preguntarme?  
-Gomen   
-Bueno, no hay problema, de todas formas, Temari es la más madura de las chicas de Konoha… ¿Y el padrino?  
-Es cierto, no lo he pensado…

Ambos chicos miraron a Temari, esta quedo algo incómoda con esas miradas fijas en ella, y cuando peguntó por qué la miraban…

-Shikamaru. – Dijeron los 2 chicos al unísono.  
-¿Shika? – Preguntó Temari.  
-Claro, es perfecto, de todas formas se casarán en 1 mes ¿Verdad?  
-Pues, si Tenten, pero…  
-Pero nada, Shikamaru es el perfecto   
-Bueno, esta bien, yo le diré, y si no quiere… lo obligaré.  
-Gracias ¿Vamos Neji?  
-Si, vamos, hay que dejar todo completamente preparado, ya pasaron 7 meses.  
-Neji, pero si los bebés nacen a los 9.  
-Tengo un extraño presentimiento…

El tiempo pasaba, cada 60 segundos venia 1 minuto, cada 60 minutos 1 hora, cada 24 horas 1 día, cada 30 días un mes, asi fue como pasó 1 mes.  
Tenten ya tenía su estómago de un tamaño que ya era imposible ocultar, y tampoco se podía decir que había olvidado hacer la dieta, ya todos en Konoha sabían que Tenten estaba embarazada, y todos muy contentos, es decir, Neji era un genio, El Genio Hyuuga, y Tenten era La Genio de las Armas, entonces, aquel bebé, debería ser realmente extraordinario.

Aquel día tenía un aura tranquilo, ya era 7 de febrero, Neji se encontraba en su oficina completamente tranquilo, hoy no había misiones, se echó para atrás en la silla, metió la mano al bolsillo, y prendió un cigarro… para luego recordar que él no fumaba, lo apagó y lo tiró por la ventana; estaba aburrido, pero de un momento a otro recibió una llamada de alerta máxima, no exactamente una misión, más bien, una alerta para sí mismo… Tenten estaba en el hospital.  
Había entrado a trabajo de parto esa misma madrugada, eran las 11:46 y según lo que dijo Shizune al teléfono, la estaban llevando a pabellón.

Neji no tardó nada en llegar a la entrada del hospital, antes de que la asistenta le dijera que no podía ingresar al recinto privado, Neji ya estaba llegando al pasillo del quirófano, en el trayecto chocó con Tsunade.

-NEJI! Sabía que llegarías pronto…  
-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Ella..? ¿Ya…?  
-En el quirófano, está siendo atendida, por el momento va todo bien, y no, aun no nace.  
-¿Dónde puedo…?  
-Podrías esperarla tranquilo sentado en aquel sillón Neji. – Respondió señalando un sillón que estaba al fondo del pasillo, justo junto a la puerta de entrada al quirófano.  
-Gracias, Tsunade-Sama.

El tiempo pasaba, los minutos le parecían interminables a Neji, estaba temblando, jamás había estado TAN nervioso como ahora, JAMAS!!, ya era tarde, muy tarde, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y estaba explotando de los escalofríos, por un momento, Neji sintió como el frío escalaba por su espalda, y de repente, escuchó algo… El sonido del llanto de un bebé.  
Suspiró relajado, y agradecido, ahora podía relajarse, Tenten y su bebé estaban bien, ya no tenía nada más para preocuparse… o eso creía él.

-ATENCIÓN TSUNADE-SAMA, POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE DE UREGENCIA EN SALA DE PARTO, REPITO, CON URGENCIA A SALA DE PARTO. – Dijo una voz a través del parlante de la habitación.

Neji nisiquiera sintió cuando Tsunade pasó volando junto a él, y entró a la sala, estaba completamente helado, sus pupilas de habían contraído y su cuerpo le pesaba. ¿Emergencia? ¿que significaba eso? ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?  
Cuando reaccionó, y por fin asimiló que había un problema, entro corriendo al pasillo, habían muchas salas, en na de esas debería estar Tenten, siguió su instinto, y llegó a una habitación, la habitación número 666, la abrió lentamente, y se encontró a Tsunade arrodillada casi llorando junto a la camilla de Tenten, susurraba cosas como Lo siento o Daría lo que fuera por… .  
Cuando ésta vio entrar a Neji, se paró y lo abrazó fuertemente, no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo lloro en el hombro del muchacho, daba grandes suspiros, luego le soltó y salió de la habitación caminando como una zombi.

Neji no comprendía absolutamente nada, lo primero que pensó fue Mi bebé . Algo malo debía de haberle sucedido, pero luego, miró la camilla, en la cual se encontraba su Tenten… estaba pálida; tomó sus manos, estaban heladas, miró sus labios, estaban casi blancos, con solo ver eso descubrió algo que le heló la sangre… El problema no era el bebé, era su Tenten.  
Ésta lentamente abrió los ojos, al momento en que Shizune y Tsunade ingresaban a la habitación y se quedaban paradas junto a la puerta, Neji apretó las manos de Tenten, fuerte, pero suave, y comenzó lentamente a llorar… De fondo se escuchaba aquel maldito sonido, esa maldita maquina, Pip..Pip..Pip, cada vez iba más y más lento.

Tenten sonrió a Neji, parecía que no podía hablar… Neji escuchaba a Tsunade llorar tras su espalda, y no le importó solo quería ver a su Tenten bien, era lo único que deseaba, pero…

-Es la hora Neji, tengo que irme… - Dijo casi en un susurro la muy agotada Tenten.  
-No.. – Contradijo Neji. – Tenten, no puedes irte…  
-Desearía no irme Neji, demo… - Tosió. – Sé que es la hora.  
-No dejaré que te vayas!!!  
-¿Qué harás para impedirlo? – Dijo cínicamente.  
-Yo… - Suspiró, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
-Es mejor que me dejes ir tranquilamente, a que me impidas llegar – Sonrió. – Neji te amo… - Volvió a toser – No se el sexo de bebé aún Neji, pero si es hombre.. Ponle tu el nombre, y si es mujer… - Tos Tos Tos – Siempre me gustó Megumi, sea lo que sea Neji, cuídalo mucho.  
-No hables asi Tenten, porfavor NO HABLES ASI!!  
-Neji, solo cúmpleme este último favor, y sé feliz… Yo, gracias a ti, pude serlo antes de…  
-TENTEN!!  
-No te desesperes… todo estará bien, siempre voy a estar contigo Neji, juro que te cuidaré desde donde sea que me encuentre, yo seré… Tu ángel guardián… - Comenzó lentamente a cerrar los ojos y a soltar la mano de Neji.  
-No… ¡¡Tenten!!  
-Nunca me olvides Neji… nunca olvides a tu niña, y nunca olvides que… Te Amo. – Suspiró cerrando los ojos, y soltando completamente la mano de Neji, cayendo suavemente a la cama.

Aquel estúpido sonido… Pip, Pip, Pip, ahora se había convertido en un maldito e incesante sonido, que perforaba el corazón de Neji… Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii…

Neji no lloró, quedó helado por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, había olvidado todo en ese momento, solo sentía el dolor en su corazón..

-NOOO!! – Gritó levantándose del suelo y comenzando a patear los muebles, tirarse el cabello, romper las cosas y rasgar todo. – NOOO! NOOO! NOOOOO!  
-Neji cálmate! – Gritó Shizune haciendo a Neji detenerse.

Eso le recordó algo a Neji, miró a Tsunade con cara de odio y se acercó a ella, botando todo a su paso, tomó a la mujer por los hombros y la miró penetrantemente.

-¿QUE … FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?!!! ¿ACASO NO ERAS LA MEJOR NINJA MÉDICO? ¿Qué PASÓ?  
-Neji cálmate! – Volvió a gritar Shizune.  
-CALMATE TU! – Respondió éste sin importarle su falta de respeto. – TÚ NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO! NINGUNA DE LAS DOS LO ENTIENDE!  
-No estés tan seguro de eso… - Respondió Tsunade.

En ese momento Neji recordó que tanto el hermano como el novio de Tsunade habían muerto en la guerra, y que ella no había podido salvarles, eso hizo que se sintiera algo culpable, pero, debía saber que había pasado.

-Dime que fue lo que pasó, ¿Por qué Tenten..?  
-No lo sé Neji. – Respondió con la vos muy fría  
-¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo sabe?  
-Neji… todo pasó muy rápido, en el momento del parto, algo atacó a Tenten, algo que provenía del interior, ella dijo sentir mucho dolor, me llamaron, pero al investigar no encontrábamos nada, parecía ser un virus invisible, no había cura, solo una… debíamos elegir si salvar a Tenten o al bebé…  
-Pero, se supone que la vida de la madre es más importante que la del bebé.  
-Lo se, lo se, le dije lo mismo a Tenten, pero… ella prefirió salvar al bebé.

Neji se echó a llorar, se tiró al suelo, pero, en un momento, se paró e hizo algo que dejo a todos completamente petrificados… Pero gracias a Dios Tsunade se acerco a Neji antes de que terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le susurró algo al oído y a Neji se le aclaró la mente..

Lo llevaron a una habitación en la cual habían muchas cunas, estaba muy oscuro… Tsunade encendió la luz, y guió a Neji hasta cierta cuna al fondo de la habitación, Tsunade y Shizune se detuvieron unos 3 metros antes de llegar a la cuna, pero Neji continuó avanzando… Al llegar, se agachó y vio un pequeño bulto tapado con una manta blanca, algo se movía debajo de esa manta… Neji se armó de valor, y quitó la sábana, encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises, que ya conocía… Una Hermosa bebé con un lindo sombrero de panda y ropa rosa lo observaba, tenía un chupón en la boca, y las mejillas muy rosadas, era muy hermosa…  
Neji no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, tomó a esa pequeña bebé en sus brazos, éste le miró y le sonrió… castaña de ojos Hyuuga, si no fuera por esos ojos… sería 100 Tenten.

-Hora de nacimiento 12:25 A.m - Dijo Tsunade. - 2 kilos 400, 45 Cm - Suspiró. - Es prematura por 1 mes, pero esta bien...

Neji se sentó en la silla más cercana, abrazó a la bebé, y también le sonrió… Ahora tenía otra razón para vivir, o más bien, una vida dependía de él. Recordó cierta canción que le hizo sentir un inmenso dolor en su corazón, pero aún asi, se armó de coraje, para besar a su hija, y recitarle…

_-"Es mi niña bonita… con su carita de rosa, es mi niña bonita… cada día más preciosa, es mi niña bonita… hecha de nardo y clavel, es mi niña bonita, es mi niña bonita… Cuanto la llegue a querer…"_ – Suspiró. – Vamos a casa… Megumi.

Se puso de pie, y con bebé en mano, se paro en la ventana y miró las estrellas, estaban realmente hermosas esa noche, pero de repente, sucedió algo que hizo a Neji quedar perplejo… de la habitación de Tenten, salió una extraña luz celeste en forma de círculo, se alejó lentamente, pero retrocedió, se acercó a Neji y dio una vuelta alrededor de él, luego se alejó, y se encaminó al cielo, apareció un gran destello en el lugar en el cual desapareció, y poco a poco comenzó a formarse una estrella, una estrella mucho más brillante que cualquiera que allí estuviera, la estrella más hermosa que jamás alguien hubiera podido encontrar… ahora era definitivo… Tenten siempre los estaría cuidando, siempre estaría con ellos.

**  
**** Fin Capítulo **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Respito… NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR!! T.T  
Poco a poco la historia irá avanzando, aun no se como terminará, pero…, bueno, ahí veremos D**

Ya, ojala dejen sus comentarios, yo me puse a llorar mientras escribía, y no es broma ni exageración, de verdad lloré S

YA me voy, Chao!, veré cuando subo denuevo Capitulo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!**_

_**Lamento mucho no haber pasado hace ya**_

_**Tanto tiempo!!! Pero empecé el cole**_

_**Y antes de eso no había tenido tiempo ToT**_

_**Vale, les traigo el capitulo 3, y muy pronto el 4**_

_**Chaiito!!!!!!**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

Uno piensa que después de la muerte de la persona que tú mas amas en todo el mundo, te sientes desgraciado, triste y solo, y la verdad, asi es, o al menos, asi se sentía Neji Hyuuga…  
Pero había una razón por la cual Neji no siempre se sintió solo, una razón que hacía que todos los días Neji se levantas, una razón que hacía a la vida de Neji, tener sentido, y esa era… Megumi Hyuuga, su hija. Su relación Padre-Hija no había sido verdaderamente de lo mejor, Neji se había esforzado para que Tenten lo viera como un buen padre, pero ella murió, y Neji con su "orgullo" sentía que ya no tenía para qué lucirse, muchas veces por su actitud hizo llorar a Megu, pero ésta sabía que para su padre no era fácil estar sin "Mamá", esa cualidad la había heredado de Tenten.  
Ya que tocamos el tema, uno pensará ¿Cómo es Megu? Pues bien… se podría decir que había heredado miti-miti de cada uno de sus padres, muchas veces era tierna, infantil, y madura como su madre, además de haber heredado su gran control de armas, y no olvidarse del físico… Por su parte habían veces en que se comportaba más madura de lo que era, algo orgullosa, irritable y seria, era casi una total experta en el uso del Byakugan, pues siempre tenía con quien practicarlo, si no era con su padre, era con su Tía Hinata o su Tía Hanabi, incluso a veces con Hiashi-Sama, también había perfeccionado mucho su Taijutsu, al pasar mucho tiempo con el mejor amigo de su padre Rock Lee, sin olvidarnos de sus horas diarias con los hermanos Sabaku No, pues cada vez que alguno de ellos visitaba la aldea, era ella la primera en recibirlos, pero la mayoría de las veces era a Temari o Kankuro, pues Gaara nunca podía ir a la aldea.  
Megu pocas veces andaba sola…

Konoha se veía ligeramente tranquila, todos caminaban sin alterarse, esa aldea parecía ser muy pacífica… Pero las apariencias engañan.  
Un chico de cabello azulado corto en puntas, un chaleco azul amarrado en la cintura y polera negra corría de un lado a otro desesperadamente, sus ojos blancos de Byakugan podían averiguar si había alguien cerca en ese momento, y efectivamente sintió una presencia… Kiseki Uzumaki no estaba solo.

Trató de evitar por todos los medios la sombra que se avecinaba tras de él, pero, lamentablemente luego de cierto recorrido, fue alcanzado por ésta, y agarrado por un tobillo, y no fue soltado.  
Si, bien, lo admitía, no debía haber pintado las caras de los 5 Hokages, pero había heredado cierta… irresponsabilidad por parte de su padre, además de las ganas de hacer travesuras y escaparse de la academia, hacía de todo, todos lo conocían, aunque a diferencia de su padre, lo querían aunque hiciera travesuras, pero siempre había una persona que le impedía hacer esas cosas…

-YA SUELTAME MEGU! DÉJAME IR, IRUKA SENSEI ME VA A ATRAPAR!! – Gritaba, o mas bien, Chillaba el joven shinobi Uzumaki.  
-No es necesario que chilles tanto Kiseki, además, tú sabes que como tu prima mayor debo impedir que te metas en problemas… - Respondía seria la Hyuuga sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en agarrar al chico con nada mas que la mano izquierda mientras el muchacho hacía todo lo posible por escapar de las garras de su prima, cosa que le era imposible.  
-Muy bien, muy bien, comprendo, me rindo… - Se resignaba luego de varios intentos de safarse. – No te aproveches por ser mayor que yo.  
-Yo no me aprovecho, tú eres el débil.  
-¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!!! –Gritó el nuevo Hiperactivo Ninja Número 1 de la aldea.  
-Que eres débil, admítelo, mañana me gradúo de la academia, mientras que tú aún necesitas un año más.  
-Es cierto…  
-¿Y cómo piensas pasar este año si de 6 clases semanales solo asistes a 3 y media?  
-Pues…  
-Y también..  
-YA ENTENDI MEGU! NO ERES MI MADRE ¿SI?

Un silencio amargo llenó en ese momento el pequeño escenario de ambos chicos, no habían pasado ni 3 segundos cuando Kiseki se dio cuenta de su "metida de pata"

-Oye… Megu, yo.. lo siento, no quise… -Trató de excusarse, se sintió culpable.

Megu levantó la cabeza, e increíblemente le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no es nada, siempre me pasa. – Rió.

Pero Kiseki no era tonto, y podía distinguir fácilmente una sonrisa falsa de una real, y Megu a su ves era una experta en poner sonrisas falsas en los malos momentos, pues desde pequeña se había visto obligada a hacerlo.

-Será mejor irnos ¿Si?, Tía Hinata debe haber preparado tu almuerzo, y recuerda que si no llegas a la hora es experta en ponerse nerviosa. – Comentaba parando al chico, bajando del techo y comenzando a caminar junto a Kiseki por las calles.  
-¿No crees que es algo exagerada?– Preguntó el muchacho pensando en la forma de ser de su madre.  
-Yo creo que solo es protectora, después de que el Tio Naruto casi muere en manos del Akatsuki al ir tras Sasuke-Kun, tiene miedo de perderte a ti también.  
-Puede ser, peor me gustaría que me dejara libre solo 1 día… - Suspiró.  
-Cuando te gradúes de la academia, se cumplirá tu deseo, irás solo a misiones con tu Sensei y 2 compañeros…  
-Lo sé…

Luego de un rato de caminata habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, la cual no había cambiado absolutamente nada en estos últimos 12 años, Kiseki había tomado la pose Uzumaki (Las manos tras la cabeza) y miraba el portón con desagrado.

-Aunque tengo hambre… preferiría comer Ramen. – Reprochaba  
-No te quejes y solo entra.  
-¿Tú no vienes?  
-No, yo… hoy almorzaré con Temari-San, hace mucho que la veo.  
-Entiendo…  
-Bueno, hasta luego Kiseki – Decía mientras besaba al chico en la mejilla.  
-AASCOO! – Recuerda que detesto que hagas eso!  
-Lo se. – risita – Me gusta fastidiarte, ADIOS! – Desaparece tras una nube de humo.  
-Bah… que melosa. – Entra en la mansión.

Había un montón de gente a la entrada de Konoha, al parecer llegaba un grupo de personas de la Aldea escondida de la Estrella de visita, pero eso no le importaba a Megu, solo quería ver a su madrina, y a su mejor amiga…  
2 chonguitos terminado en 2 largas coletas hasta la cintura se divisaban a través de la multitud, no era complicado para Temari encontrar a su ahijada, solo debía buscar aquellos chonguitos que alguna ves pertenecieron a su mejor amiga… Solo que esta ves, aquellos moños terminaban en esas simpáticas coletas largas y marrones, pero sin contar eso… Los chongos, la figura, el color de cabello, la ropa estilo chinesca… Megumi era igual a Tenten.

-TEMARI-SAN! HISUI! – Gritaba emocionada la chica cuando por fin divisó a Temari y su hija entrar por la puerta de la aldea, corrió hacia ellas y se tiró a abrazar a su amiga. – HISUI! Tiempo sin verte… ¿No?  
-Si, bastante. –Respondió la castaña de ojos verdes vestida con las ropas del desierto, se notaba cansada. – Te extrañe!  
-También yoo!! – Respondió la ojiblanca.  
-¿Qué tal Megu? – Preguntó Temari sin poder evitar sentirse un poco "ignorada"  
-TEMARI-SAN! – Se tiro a abrazarla. – yo estoy excelente ¿Y ustedes?  
-Igualmente excelente, gracias por preguntar.

En ese momento suena el rugido de un extraño perro, proveniente de… el estómago de las 3 chicas, todas se sonrojaron.

-Veo que no han almorzado – Comentó Megu. – Me gustaría invitarlas a comer, pero… no cociné nada hoy . – Rió bobamente.  
-Tranquila, nosotras traíamos algo de almuerzo ¿quieres comer con nosotras en el departamento de Shika?  
-Creía que Shikamaru-Kun estaría en Suna a estas alturas…  
-Pues no, ya que tal vez en un par de meses empiecen los exámenes chuunin, debe hacer los preparativos.  
-Pero no hablemos aquí! – Interrumpió Hisui. – No me gusta estar entre un montón de gente, las conversaciones se hacen muy problemáticas!  
-Esta bien, esta bien, vamos a buscar a tu padre. – Respondió sonriente Temari.  
-SI! PAPÁ!  
-Vamos .-Temari tomaba la mano de Hisui de una forma maternal, y comenzaron a caminar con Megu tras de ellas.  
-MAMÁ TE QUIERO MUCHO! – Gritaba Hisui. – ERES LA MEJOR! – Agregaba mientras besaba la mejilla de Temari.  
-Y tú la mejor hija del mundo. – respondía Temari a su vez.

Megu observaba aquella escena que para cualquiera hubiera sido muy conmovedora, pero no para Megu, la única chica en toda la aldea, la cual había crecido sin saber lo que significaba tener una madre, aquel amor maternal, aquella confianza especial que se dan las mujeres, le hacía falta, una amiga, quizás, o tal vez, simplemente… una madre.  
Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente, no porque quisiera, sino porque su corazón la obligaba.  
Esto no paso desapercibido para Temari, la cual, al recordar a Tenten, intentó hacerse una idea de lo que sentía Megu en ese instante, sonrió, es decir, Megu no tenía madre, pero, según el tratado, existe una madrina al momento de nacer el bebé.

Temari, se detuvo, y cuando Megu las alcanzó, le tomó la mano de una forma muy maternal, Megumi sorprendida levantó la vista y vio a una sonriente Temari que la observaba…

-Vamos hija. – Dijo ésta. –No te quedes atrás.

Megu se sintió tan feliz, está bien, no tenía una madre, y nadie podría ocupar el lugar de una madre, pero tenía algo parecido, aquella mujer que la amaba como a su hija…

Cuando llegaron al departamento, saludaron a Shikamaru y subieron las 3 mujeres a la habitación mientras el Shinobi salía a trabajar, poco a poco fueron hablando de temas más y más íntimos, y de un momento a otro, Hisui tocó un tema muy delicado…

-Megu… ¿Cómo murió tu mamá?

Temari hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar ese tema, pero ya era tarde, y cuando quiso cambiar de rumbo la conversación…

-Ella… murió cuando yo nací – Respondió la Hyuuga algo melancólica, pero sentía que debía desahogarse.  
-Pero ¿Por qué?  
-Nadie lo sabe… Tsunade-Sama no tuvo tiempo de investigarlo antes, y cuando lo descubrieron, ya era tarde, eso es lo único que se, no he podido hablar con papá sobre esto, siempre trata de evitar el tema…  
-Entiendo…  
-Temari-San, tengo una duda que me mata hace mucho tiempo…  
-¿Eh?, si claro, dime.  
-Tú… cómo reaccionaste al enterarte de la muerte de mi mamá.  
-Pues, yo…

**[Flash Back**

Tsunade-Sama había citado a todos los ninjas de Konoha a encontrarse en la plazoleta, todos estaban amontonados e intrigados, Tsunade saldría pronto…

-Hinata ¿Has visto a Tenten? – Preguntaba Ino a su amiga luego de un rato de  
búsqueda.  
-Pues, la verdad, no la veo desde que la llevaron a la clínica, pero dudo que siga alli. – Respondía a su vez la Hyuuga mordiéndose un dedo. – Tengo un extraño presentimiento…  
-Hola chicas ¿Qué tal? – Decía apareciendo la embajadora de la arena tomando por sorpresa al par de muchachas. - ¿Qué sucede?  
-Tsunade-Sama nos citó para no se qué…

En ese momento la gente hace un además de grito, cosa que avisaba que Tsunade ya se había aparecido.

-Shhh, silencio todas ya salió. – comentaba la recién llegada Sakura.

-Atención toda la aldea de Konoha. – Comenzó Shizune. – La Hokage-Sama tiene un muy importante mensaje que darle a todos ustedes, les pedimos por favor respeto, ya que es algo muy serio… Adelante Hokage-Sama  
-Gracias Shizune… - tomando el alta voz. – Sé que lo que les voy a decir, le dolerá bastante, sobretodo a un grupo en especial, daría lo que fuera por no tener que decirles esto, pero…  
-Ya me está asustando. – Comentó Hinata.

Tsunade bajó el alta vos por un momento, al parecer estaba bastante nerviosa, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la aldea, y sabía que esta noticia estaría como portada en "La estrella de La Hoja" al menos por 1 semana, pero debía ser fuerte y decírselo a la gente.

-Lo que sucedió fue… -Suspiró. – Una de nuestras Kunoichis ha fallecido misteriosamente. – Concluyó.

Un gran murmullo comenzó a llenar toda la plaza, nadie había quedado fuera de ninguna conversación, todos se hacían preguntas extrañas… Nuestro grupo no había quedado fuera.

-¿Cómo? ¿Alguien murió? – Preguntaba Ino  
-No puedo creerlo… - Continuaba Hinata.  
-Tenten va a querer enterarse de esto – Continuó Sakura.  
-Tengo un extraño presentimiento… - Concluyó Temari.

-¿Quién? – Gritó una voz desconocida desde el montón, a l que la Hokage respondió.  
-Una Kunoichi conocida por todos nosotros como "La chica de las armas" o "La joven de los chonguitos" – Continuaba llorando…

-No puede ser. –Dijeron las 4 amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Rendimos nuestros honores… a Hyuuga Tenten.  
-¿QUEE?! – Gritaron las chicas con el simple hecho de haber escuchado el nombre de su amiga.

Sakura rompió a llorar, Ino se escandalizó, Hinata se desmayó y Temari quedó petrificada… Aun resonaban las palabras de tsunade en su mente. "hyuuga Tenten, Hyuuga Tenten"  
No dijo ni una sola palabra, salio corriendo de alli en dirección al edificio de la Hokage, no podía ser cierto, no debía ser cierto, era imposible!  
Al llegar al pasillo, se encontró con Neji y un pequeño "bulto" rosa en sus brazos, no aguardó ni un solo instante y se lanzó a llenarlo de preguntas…

Una tras otra, no le dejaba respirar al pobre Neji, que ya no lloraba, mientras Temari rompía en llanto cayendo sentada al suelo.

**[Fin Flash Back**

-Simplemente no quería aceptarlo…  
-Ya veo. – Suspiró Megu. – Bueno, yo… sera mejor irme, papá debe estar preocupado.

**XxxXxxX**

-Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba sentado en la ventana de una enorme casa mirando plácidamente el atardecer, poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo, y comenzaron a aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Sora no hoshi, Kazaritsuke ni dekakeru no kono Hitori no Your – Susurró.  
-¿Ya estas hablando solo denuevo papá? – Preguntaba la recién legada Megu entrando en aquella oscura habitación y parándose junto a su padre, pasando inadvertida por éste.  
-Megu, no me percate de que habías llegado. – Respondió Neji parándose y encendiendo la luz. - ¿Tienes hambre?  
-No, almorcé con Temari-San.  
-Ya veo…  
-¿Almorzaste tú?  
-Si, en el trabajo. – Mintió.  
-Papá…  
-¿Qué?  
-Te conozco…  
-¿Qué de que?  
-No me mientas  
-Yo no miento  
-No, si no…  
-Bueno, lo admito, no he almorzado, ni cenado, ni tampoco desayune.  
-Eso no esta bien! – Gritaba con una cara de reproche que hizo a Neji recordar a su Tenten – Tienes que alimentarte, yo te cocinaré.  
-No, es tarde, tu ve a dormir.  
-Dormiré después de haberme asegurado que estas alimentado.  
-Mañana debes levantarte temprano…  
-Papá, si hay lago que heredé de ti, es tu terquedad, no me rendiré.  
-Pero… - Suspiro. – Bueno, está bien  
-YUHU!!! – Salió corriendo a la cocina, pero antes depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Neji. – Oye papá…  
-Dime…  
-Te quiero! – Lo abraza.  
-Megu…

Cuando Megu le sirvió la comida a Neji, quedaron conversando gustosamente, de aventuras que Neji tuvo de pequeño, de la historia trágica del padre de Neji, el Bouke, el Souke, etc…

-Oye Papá…  
-Dime Megu…  
-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Por qué razón yo no llevo el sello en la frente como tú… y lo tengo en el hombro y mas pequeño?  
-Pues… eso es por, el día en que cumpliste 4 años debías ser la elegida de proteger a uno de los miembros del Souke, y al igual que yo fuiste elegida a proteger a tu primo 1 año menor, demo… Hiashi-Sama se dio cuenta que yo odiaba llevar el sello en la frente, y vio cuanto sufrí en toda mi vida, así que, aunque le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse, un día me citó a hablar con él, y me dijo que no se podía negar a las leyes del Souke, no podía contradecirlas, pero si cambiarlas un poco, por eso no llevas el sello en la frente, y lo tienes en el hombreo, tapado con tus ropas.  
-Ya veo… - Bostezo.  
-Ahora ve a acostarte Megu…  
-Hai! Oyasumi Nasai, Otou-San  
-Oyasumi Nasai Musune..

La chica besó a su padre, y se dirigió camino a su habitación, se vistió con sus ropas de dormir, se soltó los moños dejando caer una larga cabellera, se lavo los dientes, en fin, todos los preparativos, cuando ya no podía más del agotamiento (2:30 a.m) Calló rendida en su futón sin siquiera alcanzar a taparse y calló rendida a los brazos de Morfeo…

-Oyasumi Nasai… Oka-Chan – Dijo entre sueños, despidiéndose de su madre…, para después de eso, dormir en paz, preparándose para el día siguiente…

Mientras, Neji miraba la estrella más brillante del cielo que se podía distinguir, sus platinados ojos se fundían con la blanca luz de la luna, y en ese momento sintió que alguien lo observaba, pero no se preocupó, pues no era un ninja, bueno, no exactamente, mas bien, nadie lo miraba, solo sentía que Tenten lo protegía, a él, y a su hija… La nueva Heredera del Bouke.

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Y ya lo saben**

**El botoncito de abajo…**

**Review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué tal?! Esta vez no tarde TANTO como la ultima ves ¿Neh? // Ojalá les agrade éste capitulo!**

** Chapter 4 **

Priiiiiiiiiiiiing!

-Zzzzz…zZzZzz…

Priiiiiiiiiiiiing!

-ZzzzzZ…zZZzZz….

PRIIIIIIIIIING!!

-AAAAAH!!  
-¿Ya estás despierta? – Preguntaba el hombre ojiblanco con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.  
-Otou-San… - Suspiraba la chica sin poder asimilar aún lo que había sucedido, luego miró la mano de su padre y vio un pequeño despertador con alarma. –PERO QUE CRUEL ERES..

Neji interrumpió su oración poniendo el despertador justo frente a su cara, Megu se fijo en la hora… 08:15, y supuestamente el examen de graduación comenzaba a las 08:30… y claro, ustedes ya saben cuanto tarda una mujer en arreglarse.

-¿QUEEE?! NO PUEDE SER!! – Se quejaba poniendo una cara muy chistosa. –¿QUE HAGO? ¿QUE RAYOS HAGO? ME METERE EN PROBLEMAS!! AAAHH!

Neji no pudo resistirse a las reacciones de Megu, y nuevamente…

PRIIIIIIIING!! – En su cara.

Megu saltó al estilo animé del futón, cayendo seco al suelo. –YA DEJA DE JACER ESO PAPÁ! – Gritó.

-Gomen, no lo resistí, ahora solo ve a vestirte.  
-PERO Y MI BAÑO!  
-Lo harás cuando vuelvas…  
-YO NO SOY UN HOMBRE, YO ME BAÑO SI, O SI.! – Gritó saliendo a paso muy veloz de la habitación y entrando al baño.  
-No puedo evitar… Sentirme ligeramente ofendido… - Susurró Neji.

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos, y Megu ya estaba bañada, vestida, desayunada, y despierta, pero… su cabello, lamentablemente, aun era un desastre.

-SOLO TENGO 5 MINUTOS PARA PEINARME Y LLEGAR A LA ACADEMIA!  
-Cálmate ¿Quieres? – Preguntaba un relajado Neji tomándose un café.  
-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo… - Suspiraba resignada arreglándose los chongitos, y luego dejando pasar la coleta, cayendo a su cintura. – Ya estoy lista, y me quedan 3 minutos para llegar.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?  
-Sé que vas en otra dirección, pero ¿Te molestaría dejarme a medio camino?  
-Claro que no.

Neji llevaba a Megu en la espalda, corrían de tejado en tejado, la chica iba preocupadísima, jamás en su vida había llegado tarde a ningún lado, pero hoy se había retrasado bastante. Neji iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente sintió un olor muy familiar, un olor el cual él amaba, aquel olor, que le causaba nostalgia… Era el olor de Tenten, se detuvo en seco, cosa que extraño a Megu.

-¿Pasa algo papá? – Preguntó la chica.

Neji comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro con su Byakugan, pero no veía rastro alguno de alguien que pudiera llevar impregnado el aroma de Tenten… Excepto.  
-¿Megu?  
-¿Si?  
-Tu… ¿Te echaste algún perfume?  
-¿Eh?. Ah! – Sonrojada. – Lo siento, papá… ayer estuve revisando los cajones de mamá, y me encontré con el perfume de jazmín que usaba… No pude resistirlo…  
-Tú sabes que te prohibí estrictamente hurguetear en ese cajón! Hay cosas muy privadas…  
-Lo se, papá, pero..  
-Pero nada… - Suspiro. –Anda, sube…

Siguieron saltando en el techo, Neji estaba molesto, pero no tanto, es decir la curiosidad no es un crimen, pero si la desobediencia… Megu por su parte estaba confundida, no había razón para que Neji se enojara tanto por un simple perfume, o tal vez había una, solo una…

-Papá… ¿Estás molesto porque te hice recordar a mamá? – Preguntó la chica con vos melancólica.  
- . . . – Neji no quería responder, pero se sintió obligado a hacerlo. – No completamente, si, me molestó eso pero… Si me molestara contigo todas las veces que me recuerdas a Tenten… Sentirías que yo soy un demonio contigo.  
-Papá… tu…  
-Ya llegamos. – Interrumpió, sentía que no estaba listo para esa conversación aun. – Bájate, de aquí en adelante sigues sola, avanzamos mas de medio camino.  
-Gracias papá… - Besito en la mejilla. – Matta Ne.  
-Hai, Matta… - Suspiró. – Esfuérzate en el examen…  
-LO HARE! – sonríe y sale corriendo.  
-Tenten… - Suspira y se va.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar con el primero de la lista… AKIMICHI! – Decía un profesor de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros y 2 extrañas trenzas den la cabeza. – Akimichi Fugaru.  
-HAI! – Respondía un chico gordito que, claro, debía ser el hijo de Chouji, pues era igual a él en todos los aspectos… Castaño, ojos chinos, aquellas marcas en la cara, y la típica bolsa de papitas fritas. – Ya voy.

El chico entró en la habitación en la cual se daba inicio al examen de graduación.  
Mientras…

-"Kuzó! ¿Por qué tardas tanto Megumi?" – Pensaba un muchacho de cabello castaño y unas cuantas marcas en la cara que le caracterizaban del clan Inuzuka. – Ya me estás preocupando…  
-¿Qué ta pasa? – Preguntaba el descendiente de los Uchiha, el hijo de pelo azul y ojos verde escarlata… Shinji. - ¿Estás preocupado por tu "amada"? – Lo miraba pícaramente causando un notable sonrojo en la cara del Inuzuka.  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta Megu! – Susurró molesto el castaño.  
-Ajá! Asique si estaban pensando en ella!! – Le apuntó. – TE PILLÉ!  
-¿Qué?! – Se sonrojo más.

Kyu estaba a punto de lanzar el gritó de su vida, o de pegarle un puñetazo que jamás se borrara de la cara se Shinji, cuando de repente alguno apareció por la ventana a la velocidad ninja y se posó justo entre los 2 muchachos.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer Hyuuga…  
-Calla tu boca Uchiha. –Respondía cínicamente la chica, pero aún asi sonriendo a Shinji, uno de sus mejores amigos y enemigos – Ah!, lo siento Kyu, no te había visto ¿Qué tal estás? – dijo esta vez girándose a ver al sonrojado Inuzuka.  
-Eeeh.. bien, gracias. – Respondía ligeramente apenado.  
-Hola Megu – Saludó aquel chico gordito que al parecer acababa de salir de la habitación contigua.  
-AH! Hola Fugaru… - Miró las papas. – Olle.. ¿Me das una? .- Pregunto poniendo carita de perrito abandonado, o en ese caso, hambriento.  
-Esque… Solo queda un papa, y tu sabes Megu que…  
-Si, si, lo se… la última papa es la más importante, la mas sabrosa y bla bla bla… solo cómela ¿Quieres?, es atrayente esa papa…

Fugaru se sonrojó delicadamente y se acerco un poco a Megu.

-Olle… si quieres tu, te… la puedes comer. – Sonrió sonrojado.  
-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?! – Gritó emocionada. – Gracias Fugaru!! – Sonrió y se comió la papa, Fugaru solo suspiró sonriendo satisfecho, Kyu se sonrojo algo triste y Shinji se giró celoso y completamente rojo.

-Inuzuka Kyu. – Anunció el hombre saliendo de la habitación.  
-Hai… - respondió éste aún algo sonrojado y con una voz muy suave, definitivamente, no se parecía en nada ni a su padre, ni a su madre… Tal vez, lo había heredado de su "Tía Hinata", la mejor amiga de Ino, su madre.  
-Suerte Kyu! – Le animó Megu con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. – Luego me cuentas como te fue. – Lo abrazó y le susurró al oído. – No te dejes llevar por los nervios ¿Si?

Kyu ya no pudo más del sonrojo, pero de un momento a otro cambió su rostro de nervios a seguridad, ni siquiera estaba rojo.

-Gracias. – Le dijo a Megu, y entró a la habitación.  
-Nunca lo había visto tan serio. – Opinó Shinji.- Tienes el poder de darle a los débiles la fortaleza, y de debilitar a los fuertes, Megu.  
-¿Tú crees? – Sonrió.

Shinji se volvió a girar sonrojado, pero esta vez sonrió para sus adentros…

-Estoy completamente seguro.

El tiempo pasaba, Megu estaba algo intranquila, no exactamente por el examen, se sentía segura en ese aspecto, pero, había algo más que atormentaba su mente…

-_… Si me molestara contigo todas las veces que me recuerdas a Tenten… Sentirías que yo soy un demonio._ – Escuchaba las palabras de su pare retumbar una y otra ves en su mente…

-"Le recuerdo a mamá?" – Se preguntaba a si misma. – "Ya me lo han dicho antes, que me parezco a ella, pero… "

-Hyuuga Megumi – Anunciaba el hombre.

-"Hablare con él cuando llegue a casa, pero ahora… "- Suspiro – Debo concentrarme en lo que realmente importa.

Megu entro en la habitación, quedando algo sorprendida al encontrarse cara a cara con su tío Naruto y a sus lados estaban Iruka-sensei y un Anbu.

-Buenos días Megu. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo plácidamente a su sobrina.  
-Buenos días, Hokage-Sama. –Respondía ésta sosteniendo la mirada completamente confiada.  
-Escucha, Primero tendrás que responder una pregunta como examen oral, luego de eso, comenzaremos con el examen físico y de técnica ¿Bien?  
-Claro.  
-Bien, Iruka-Sensei, porfavor.  
-Hai, Hokage-Sama. –Respondía el hombre castaño poniéndose de pie y tomando una tablilla de notas. – Atenta Megumi, solo lo leeré una vez, debes responderlo bien para avanzar a la siguiente prueba, si no lo haces… Repruebas ¿Entendido?  
-Si, ya entendí, solo haga la pregunta.  
-Bien, aquí va… -Tos- Imagina que tú estas parada en la copa de un árbol de 3 metros de altura, la cual es señalada como punto "A", tu enemigo se encuentra al otro lado de un peñasco de 6 metros de ancho, parado sobre una roca de 2 metros y medio de altura, que simboliza al punto "B", sabiendo que el viento corre a 12 km/h en dirección Noroeste mas altura de 12 metros del precipicio, tu tiras una kunai en dirección a tu oponente con una cantidad de fuerza determinada a una velocidad de 20 km/h tomando en cuenta una altura aproximada de tu posición sobre el nivel del mar ¿Cuál es el punto a donde llegará tu Kunai?

Megu sonrió confiadamente, había escuchado todo palabra por palabra, miró a Iruka con una mirada penetrante y le dijo con vos completamente serena:

--Vaya… creí que el examen oral sería mas complicado…  
--Tienes la respuesta? Tienes 10segundos para responder  
--Solo necesito 3 segundos Iruka-Sensei –Pose Hyuuga- Tomando en cuenta todos aquellos factores, no importa cuales sean, si tu tiras la kunai en dirección a tu oponente, no importa la altura, el viento o las medidas… la kunai llegará a tu oponente, pues éste fue fijado como blanco, a menos que éste se mueva, la kunai quedaría incrustada en la roca. – Suspiro.

Iruka abrió los ojos como platos, dio vuelta la hoja de los documentos buscando la respuesta de la pregunta, y cuando la encontró…

--No importa cuales sean los factores del clima, altura, dirección o medidas, si la kunai va en dirección a tu oponente, ésta llegará a él, y si éste se mueve, la kunai quedaría incrustada en la roca." Estaba completamente sorprendido.

Miró a Naruto y le hizo una señal con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía… éste de devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Megu, pero ésta tenía los ojos cerrados en su pose de "Soy Hyuuga" que había heredado de su padre.

--Megu, m sorprendes. – continuó Iruka. – Es como si supieras la respuesta de Ante-Mano. . . Espero no hayas usado es Byakugan para leer la respuesta.  
--Yo no soy tramposa, Iruka-Sensei.  
--Yo te creo Megu. –Prosiguió Naruto. –Sé como diferenciar cuando usan el Byakugan, lo se muy bien…  
-- ¿Entonces seguimos? – Preguntó Megu.  
-Si, seguimos.- Respondió Iruka.  
--Muy bien, Megu. –Prosiguió Naruto. – o que debes hacer ahora es… la técnica de transformación, y luego de eso hacer un Bunshin No Jutsu.  
-Entiendo… -Sellos- Técnica de transformación!.

Una densa nube de humo blanca cubrió la habitación impidiendo a todos los presente poder ver bien el resultado de la transformación de Megu, cada uno esperaba pacientemente el momento en que el humo se disipara, pero cuando por fin de hubo esfumado todo, cada uno de ellos quedo completamente perplejo, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo… Una copia exacta, perfecta, increíblemente bien hecha de Tenten.  
Naruto tenía la boca abierta, simplemente no lo creía, era como ver a la mismísima Tenten en persona, o más bien, volver a verla…

-¿Me ha quedado bien? – Preguntó Megu mirando a Naruto. – Tú la conociste ¿No? Hokage-Sama… Yo no, pero, he investigado lo suficiente para saber como era ella… - Mirada melancólica. – Dime que está bien porfavor.. siempre he querido, hacerlo bien.

Naruto no tenía habla, era como si el ratón se hubiera comido su lengua… simplemente no podía decir nada, aunque tenía un millón de cosas que decir, no podía.  
Tantas misiones que tuvo con Tenten, aproximadamente unas 6 misiones habían provocado que por fin la conociese mejor y pudiera hacerse más amigo a Neji, Tenten y Lee… Tenten era su amiga, y también lloró cuando se fue… Pero el verla ahí, denuevo, a ella, o a casi ella, estuvo muy cerca de provocar nuevas lagrimas en los ojos del Uzumaki, pero se contuvo, y por fin pudo hablar…

-Esta muy bien Megu –Sonrió- Te ha quedado bastante bien… Perfecta diría yo.  
-¿De verdad? –Carita brillante.  
-Si no lo sabré yo… Apruebas la transformación, ahora solo te falta el Bunshin No Jutsu.  
-Claro! -Sellos- BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

Un montón de Tenten's aparecieron por toda la habitación, Naruto quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de replicas que podía crear Megu sin tener que usar el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, luego una gran cantidad de humo apareció por la habitación, y en vez de Tenten's había varias Megu's que sonreían pícaramente.

-Este Jutsu no es un gran problema para mí.- Dijeron todas al unísono. - ¿Se nota?

Poof! Y en un pestañeo solo había 1 Megu enfrente de Naruto mirándole con cara de perrito abandonado.

-¿Pasé? – Preguntó.

Naruto se paró, y se acercó lentamente a Megu, cuando se halló parado justo frente a ella, apoyo una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Felicidades Megu, estás graduada de la academia… solo te falta una cosa…  
-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?  
-Probarme tu Taijutsu… Pero eso sera más adelante, por ahora… - Entregándole la banda de Konoha – Estas graduada, felicidades.  
-SIII!! GRACIAS TIO! – Gritó lanzándose a abrazar a Naruto perdiéndole todo el respeto de "Sama" y volviendo a lo habitual, pero a éste no le importó – Que feliz! Que feliz!  
-Mañana ven a la academia, vamos a definir los grupos ¿De acuerdo?  
-SI!  
-Muy bien, puedes irte.  
-ARIGATO!! – Sonrió mirando su banda, y se la amarró en la frente de la misma forma que Tenten lo hacía. - ¿Me veo bien?  
-Si Megu, perfectamente…  
-GRAIAS TIO NARUTO!, digo… Hokage-Sama –Sonrisa-  
-Tranquila, ahora vete y que pase el siguiente.  
-HAII! Tengo que ir a decirla a mi papá – Sale corriendo de la habitación y da un fuerte portazo.  
-Hoy está de buen humor. –Señaló Iruka. –Creo que se ha juntado mucho con tu hijo Naruto.  
-Si, al parecer si. – Sonrió.

** Fin Capítulo **

**Bueno, se que quedó fome, corto y lento… Pero me gusta la historia xD**  
**Pronto subiré el siguiente (Espero) xD Bueno.. IGUAL DIGANME QUE TAL! Pronto vendrá lo interesante del fic… (6)**


	6. Chapter 6

HolA

**HolA!**

**Vengo luego de un tiempo a dejarles conti del fic!**

**La ultima vez recibi muy pocos Reviews!**

**Espero ahora tener mas TT**

**Ya, vale, espero les agrade, les trae una sorpresita**

**Chaooo!**

** Chapter 5 **

-Entonces ¿Esta decidido?  
-Si, definitivamente.  
-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar la decisión?  
-No.  
-PERO PAPA!!  
-No te comportes como un niño pequeño, ya no lo eres.  
-Está bien…  
-Ahora tendré que ir a Konoha para hablar con el Hokage, tú te quedarás aquí esperando ¿Bien?  
-Bien…  
-Bueno, nos vemos, hijo. – Desaparece-  
-Nos vemos… padre….

La silueta de una chica joven con 2 coletas saltando eufóricamente por los tejados de la alde aldea Konoha se divisaba fácilmente, pero no por sus movimientos, mas bien, por sus gritos que alertaban a toda la comunidad.

-LO LOGREEEE!! LO HICE!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!! SIII! YUHUU!! ES INCREIBLE!! QUE FELIZ!! BIEEEN!! ¡¡SOY GENNIN!!

En eso chocó con otra silueta frente a frente siendo disparada un par de metros más allá, pero no fue doloroso.

-AUCH! TEN CUIDADO POR DONDE CAMINAS IDIOTA! ¿Eh? – Gritó la chica deteniendo su oración al ver quién era… - ¿Kiseki?  
-Itae… Itae… - Se quejaba el joven Uzumaki sujetándose la cabeza, o mejor dicho, el chichón en ella. – Megu, ten más cuidado TÚ por donde andas..  
-Eeeh, si, perdón, esque… estaba distraída (U)  
-Ya… ()  
-¿Qué hacías aquí?  
-Pues, te vi avanzando desde la plaza y te perseguí, quería preguntarte como te fue en el examen de graduación de la academia… - Mirando la bandana en la cabeza de Megu – Y por lo que veo no te fue nada mal verdad ¿Nee-Chan? ¿O me equivoco?  
--Tomándose la bandana con orgullo y colocándose en la famosa pose Hyuuga- Pues no te equivocas pequeño primo – Pose cool y sonrisa colgate (¿Quién se lo habrá enseñado?..XD) Estuvo facilísimo!  
-TE FELICITO! – Gritaba lanzándose a abrazar a su "querida prima" - ¿Me dirás lo que te preguntaron? ()  
-No. ()  
- . . . (U)

30 minutos después.

-Olle Kiseki ¿De que lo quieres?  
-De… Vainilla, chocolate, lima, nata, manjar, naranja, piña, caramelo, crispy, frutilla, banana, menta, café con leche, bocado, kiwi, coco, crema, leche, manzana, chocolate amargo, chocolate blanco, mandarina, pomelo, cere..  
-Solo de un sabor tonto..  
-Ah! Lo siento… Menta porfavor.  
-Yo de chocolate…  
-Aquí tienen…

-¿Por qué me compras un helado? ¿Te sientes enferma Megu?  
-No, y que malo eres, es solo que… quería celebrar con alguien que me haya graduado, y mi padre no estará en casa hasta las 23:00 – Mirada melancólica.  
-Ya veo… - Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Megu. - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mejor?  
-No..  
-Pues nunca lo diré –Sonrisa caprichosa.  
-¿Ves que si eres malo?  
-No soy malo, solo hago bromas… Esque si eres la mejor Megu.  
-Lo dices porque te compré un helado…  
-Si, tal vez, pero aun asi, lo creo…  
-Kiseki…  
-Olle, cambiando de tema…  
-¿Qué?  
-Mañana… Forman los grupos ninja de los nuevos gennins ¿Verdad?  
--Dejando el helado- Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razón, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en eso desde que Tío Naruto lo mencionó.. –Suspiro. –Que nervios…  
-¿Con quién te gustaría que te toque?  
-Pues, la verdad no lo sé, tengo muchos amigos, pero los equipos son de 3, 2 chicos y 1 chica, por supuesto que yo seré la chica, pero… - Suspira denuevo. –Si me preguntas estaría entre Shinji, Fugaru y Kyu, por ser mis amigos, pero Fugaru no se concentraría en las misiones, y Shinji con Kyu se la pasan discutiendo todo el día… La verdad no lo sé.  
-Entiendo… Eso es un problema… Olle, pero, si mas lo recuerdo, en tu clase sobra 1 chica… ¿No harán un grupo de a 4 o algo asi?  
-No lo creo, y no se como se las van a arreglar.  
-Entiendo…  
-Bueno, sea lo que Kami quiera – Comiendo el ultimo trozo de helado. – Será mejor irme…  
-¿A donde irás?  
-No tengo idea, pero no soy de esas a las que les gusta quedarse en un mismo lugar, supongo que iré a pasear…  
-Vale, yo debo volver a la mansión, me escape de mi entrenamiento con mi Tía Hanabi  
-Eres un irresponsable.  
-No me importa, mi padre era peor y es Hokage.  
-Eso es cierto…  
-Bueno ¿Te vas?  
-Si, cuídate. – Lo abraza- Toma – Poniéndole algo en la mano.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Pues.. algo de dinero y una entrada al cine.  
-DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES LA MEJOR!

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Megu se había acomodado en aquel árbol que se encontraba en ese desolado campo… en el cual alguna ves sus padres entrenaron, aquel campo que alguna vez fue conocido como "Campo de entrenamiento N°9" o "Campo de Entrenamiento de Maito Gai", Megu solo pensaba… Algo melancólica, en que quizás, si su madre hubiera estado con ella, hubieran venido juntas a entrenar a este campo… Pero ella no estaba, y es lo que Megu debía aceptar.

-Mamá… - La noche ya comenzaba a reflejarse en los ojos de Megu, pero a ella le daba igual, la luna, las nubes, la noche, no le importaban, solo le gustaba ver esa estrella… Sabía que esa estrella era su madre, porque cuando estaba triste, molesta o confundida, se sentaba en el marco de la ventana de su habitación y comenzaba a hablar con ella… Era la única "persona" que realmente podía escucharla. – Mamá soy Gennin, lo logré… - Luego de eso se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un grupo de 5 hombres se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda, se miraban los unos a los otros, con miradas interrogantes, pero ninguno decía nada, era una habitación completamente muda… Solo uno era el que tenía la cara mas seria y de preocupación, o duda... y además él fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Ya tomaron la decisión? – Preguntó con voz muy baja.  
-Asi es…  
-¿No hay forma de remediarlo o cambiarlo, o contradecirlo?  
-No Neji-San, lo siento…  
-Entiendo…

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó e la habitación, parecía que todos tenían algo que decir, y al mismo tiempo, nada, o temían decirlo, pero la decisión estaba tomada, ya todo estaba arreglado, no había vuelta atrás… De un momento a otro el único que al parecer era un "extranjero" se levantó y miró a Neji directamente a la cara.  
-Lo siento Neji-San, tampoco yo estaba seguro de tomar esta desición, pues podría arrepentirse uno de los chicos luego de esto, pero… me di cuenta que era lo mejor para la misión.  
-Lo que no comprendo aun Kazekage-Sama, es ¿De que trata la misión?. –Preguntó Neji confundido.

Otro hombre se puso de pie, se notaba que ya estaba harto de aquella conversación y quería ponerle fin lo más rápidamente posible, su larga barba negra que llegaba hasta su pecho se estremeció al momento en que éste poso ambas manos bruscamente sobre la mesa y miró a los únicos 2 hombres de pie en ese momento, aparte de él.

-Neji-San, Gaara-Sama, se que es difícil la misión, pero, hay que aceptarla, es simple, solo un experimento, u pequeño cambio, nada sucederá ¿Entendido?  
-Eso lo entiendo… - Continuó Neji. – Pero ¿Qué pasa si mi hija no está de acuerdo?  
-Neji… - Comenzó a hablar otro hombre esta vez. – Deberías comenzar, a poner tu las leyes en tu familia.  
-Lo se Hokage-Sama, pero entenderás que no paso la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, ni tampoco gran parte del día con Megu…  
-Exacto, y por eso, ella piensa que tiene el control sobre ti Neji, debes controlarla, mandarla y hacer que ella te obedezca ¿De acuerdo?  
-Hmn…  
-Entonces está decidido, el traspaso de Konoha a Suna esta aprobado! – Gritaba Naruto firmando con un sello en la hoja presentada por Gaara. – Megu debe estar lista mañana a las dos de la tarde, irá con Gaara.  
-Entiendo.. – Respondía Neji con una mirada algo melancólica… - ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?  
-Originalmente debería ser sólo un año…  
-"SOLO un año…" – Prensaba Neji. – "Para ellos es poco, ya que no estarán solos todo ese tiempo…" – Suspira. – Megu es…

Todos se giraron a ver a Neji la mayoría estaba ya retirándose y otros haciendo ademán de hacerlo, pero cuando Neji comenzó a hablar los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-Megu es… Mi única familia.

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste, bajar la mirada melancólico, y al mismo tiempo sentir el peso de la culpa en sus hombros, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no podrían retractarse ahora, tenía que ser fuerte… Sobretodo ahora que Neji estaba solo.

** Fin Chapter 5**

**Éste me salió cortito! xD**

**Demasiado pára mi gusto de echo…**

**Bueno, de ahora en adelante comienza un poco mas la adentración a la trama xD**

**Empiezan los problemas, grandes problemas **

**Adios! **


End file.
